Zutun
LennStar schrieb: Vieles ist zu tun, und das sollte erst mal abgesprochen werden. 1. Hauptseite: Ich halte eine 1:1 Übernahme aus dem englischen Teil nicht für sinnvoll. Das ist zu sehr aufgedröselt und daher unübersichtlich. 2. Reihenfolge: Was muss zuerst erledigt werden? 3. Mitschreiber: Immer das schwerste Problem. 4. Ein Koodinator, der sich mit Wikis auskennt - weshalb ich (LennStar) schon mal nicht geeignet bin. (btw: Falls gewünscht, kann ich in meinem Forum jederzeit eine Abteilung mit Schreib(Mod)rechten für alle machen, die sich hier engagieren wollen, und die nur diese Leute sehen können. Eigenes Forum ist praktisch, wenn auch nur als online-Notizzettel ;)) ---- Ich werde mich dann mal an die ganzen Seitenketten machen. Mal sehen, ob ich das mit den Bildern hinkriege. Ach ja: Der Farbenblindmodus gehört mir ;) Basiert immerhin auf meinen Augen und Anmerkungen, also sollte ich den auch beschreiben ^^ Das englische und das deutsche Wiki greifen auf das selbe Bilderverzeichnis zu. Bilder aus dem englischen Teil können im deutschen mit dem gleichen Namen verwendet werden und umgekehrt. ---- Madde schrieb: zu 1) Zumindest anfangs sollten IMHO alle Artikel auch auf der Haupseite verlinkt sein; auch um eine Übersicht zu haben, was schon da ist und was noch fehlt. Wenn dann irgendwann eine kritische Menge erreicht sein wird, kann man immer noch umorganisieren. zu 2) Die (für Anfänger) wichtigsten Artikel der englischen Wiki übersetzen und hier einstellen. zu 3) Ich (Madde) bin dabei, aendgraend hat auch schon angefangen, LennStar natürlich und vielleicht auch Susanne? ---- aendgraend schrieb: ich bin jedenfalls dabei. Ich werde mir die englische Wiki nochmal ansehen, und dann ein paar Artikel, die ich gerne übersetzen würde hier einstellen zur Diskussion. ---- Madde schrieb: Ich habe mal ein Logo gebastelt und eingestellt ---- aendgraend schrieb: Also ich würde die folgenden Beiträge erstmal übersetzen: * Wie werde ich die bescheuerte Hintergrund-Musik während dem wigglen los? (erledigt) * Merksätze * "Zurück"-Buttons nutzen, um den Score besser verfolgen zu können PS: Kann man hier eigentlich nur schreiben, wenn man die Seite bearbeitet, oder ginge das auch über den Diskussion-Button rechts oben über der Seite? SusanneFoldit schrieb: Ich bin im Moment dabei die Faltenmethoden einiger der Topspieler zu uebersetzen, weil es mir zu anfangs sehr wichtig war gut abzuschneiden, die Wissenschaft kam etwas spaeter. Erstmal Sirenbrian, Aotearoa, Disposable Heart und Auszuege aus der Pletschmethode. Dazu werde ich einige Tage brauchen. Ich hab mir das Wikitutorial abgedruckt und hoffe damit zurechtzukommen, lerne ich halt wieder was Neues. Ich werde spaeter das Eingeben mal versuchen. Meinen anderen username wollte man hier nciht annehmen daher diese Version. SusanneFoldit schrieb wieder: hole momentan Erlaubnis ein, die Strategien der ausgesuchten 4 Elitespieler uebersetzen zu duerfen, Aotearoa hat gerade seins ueberarbeitet und es bewilligt, wenn ich von den anderen 3 nichts hoere, setze ich es einfach mit rein. Waehrend des Schreibens wurde mir bewusst, dass ich vorausnehmen musste, dass die Leute die Uebungspuzzle schon zum Grossteil bewaeltigt hatten und sich bereits mit den Wettbewerbspuzzlen beschaeftigen, ich aber den Link dazu einbauen wollte und der Meinung bin, dass die Probleme der einzelnen Uebungpuzzle zwar uebersetzt werden muessten, eine Loesung aber nicht gegeben werden kann, den Leuten aber dann weiterhelfen mit Tips wie sie Hilfe finden koennen, Wiki lesen, Image in den Chat setzen, (?deutsche) Spieler waehrend des Games fragen, usw. Kurzgefasst, ich werd das auch uebernehmen. Werde von 1-1 bis 6-? alles uebersetzen. Ich probiere heute nachmittag den Input des Texts aus, habt Geduld. LennStar schrieb: Okay, wenn du das machen willst. Die Tutorials sollten auf alle Fälle aus einem Guss sein, und nicht ein Teil von einem geschrieben, ein Teil von einem anderen. Denk aber daran, dass die Tutorial-puzzles gerade neu gemacht wurden. Ich weiß nicht, ob das schon im offiziellen update drin war oder noch im developer ist. SusanneFoldit schrieb: Um dich zu beruhigen: bin gestern in jedes einzelne Puzzle reingegangen und hab mir alles aufgeschrieben und uebersetzt, mehr brauchen die Leute zu anfangs auch wirklich nicht zu wissen. Sie koennen es sich ausdrucken und neben den PC legen und nachlesen. Ich muss dazusagen, dass, wenn ich die kommenden Uebersetzungen mache, ich sie dem Tonfall des Originals anpassen und nicht sprachlich verbessern werde, bei langwindigen Passagen werde ich beim Kuerzen dazu einen Vermerk reinsetzen, ich sehe es nicht als meine Aufgabe, durch die Uebersetzung die Artikel sprachlich zu verbessern. Das ist im Englischen dann auch nicht besser zu lesen. Wie stellt man dann sowas zur Diskussion? Wenn ich mir hier ganze Wochen mit den Uebersetzungen um die Ohren schlage, moechte ich doch, dass sie dann wenigstens mit einbegriffen werden. Ich habe mir jetzt nur beigebracht, wie man durch den Inhalt auf der 1. Seite einen neuen Artikel schreibt. Wenn ich es woanders schreiben muss, schreibt es mir hier genau auf ehe ich anfange. LennStar : Also wenn du kannst, solltest du schon verbessern. Wir machen hier ja keine Übersetzung in dem Sinn- auch wenn das in vielen Fällen darauf hinausläuft. Diskussion: Da kannst du auf die Diskussionsseite jedes Artikels gehen und die editiern ;) Oder unter Übersetzungen reinstellen, die Seite habe ich ja für Übersetzungsprobleme gemacht. SusanneFold: - Ja, natuerlich, der Text muss schon fliessend zu lesen sein und auch Sinn haben, obwohl das Original dann nicht so ist, wie bei dem, an dem ich momentan dran arbeite, das ist klar. Sonst sieht es aus, als wenn der Uebersetzer mit der deutschen Sprache Schwierigkeiten haette! Muss ich jedesmal das englische in ()setzen, zB wiggel, shake, chain usw oder alles ganz in Deutsch fassen, was ich uebersichtlicher faende, es gaeb weniger Textunterbrechungen als Beispiel. Jetzt muss ich noch die Seite Uebersetzungen suchen, wovon die Rede ist. SusanneFoldit schrieb: ich habe soeben die Uebersetzung von Aotearoas Methode reingesetzt. Ihr duerft drueber herfallen! Ganz unten: um den Link zum Originaltext zu aktivieren, fehlt mir noch der Zusatz in der Klammer, koennt ihr mir das bitte reparieren? Ich kopiere das dann fuer die anderen. Anmerkung: hab den Text frei uebersetzen muessen, damit es textlich etwas Abwechslung gibt und eine logische Reihenfolge erstand und wollte das eigentlich auch so bei den anderen machen, obwohl die etwas geordneter scheinen. Wenn ich nichts von euch hoere, mache ich jetzt so weiter. Noch etwas: bei der Eingabe der bullet points wollte ich erst alles in eine Zeile schreiben, aber die ergab sich dann auch 2 Linien, so habe ich das 'So machen's die Profis' als Ueberschrift nehmen muessen, um alles uebesichtlich in eine Reihe zu kriegen, aber beim Artikel erscheint natuerlich alles oben doppelt. Ihr koennt das so anordnen, wie ihr es fuer richtig haltet. Ich krieg es nicht anders auf eine Zeile. Madde schrieb: Ich habe die vier Artilkel jetzt "verschoben", d.h. umbenannt. Somit heißen die Artikel jetzt "So machen's die Profis: Spielername" (im Artikel erscheint nichts mehr doppelt) und trotzdem steht auf der Startseite die Liste mit den Bulletpoints.--Madde FF 13:07, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb: danke Madde fuer die Linkkonstruktion und den neuen Look, sieht schon gut aus. Sirenbrian hab ich das erste Drittel gerade geschrieben, heute abend Teil 2, morgen den Rest. Kann aber schon von Euch in Arbeit genommen werden. SusanneFoldit schrieb 31.3 21.20Uhr: bin jetzt mit der Uebersetzung und Uebertragung von Sirenbrian's sug.Meth. fertig, werde es morgen noch einmal durchlesen, dann gleich weiter mit DispHeart, das wird auch eine Woche dauern bis das fertig ist. Ehe ich mit Pletsch anfange, muss ich erst tief Luft holen. Ich hab von allen 4 das letzt veroeffentlichte von der englischen Wiki ausgedruckt gehabt. Da wir noch nicht so viele Artikel fuer Links haben, habe ich nur die Werkzeuge bis jetzt eingebaut, das muss dann auch noch alles geaendert werden, wenn die anderen Artikel erst aufgefuehrt sind. ---- LennStar 14:41, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC): So langsam haben wir das meiste übersetzt. Dann müssten wir uns an die Verbesserung machen, denn die englische Version ist ja auch nicht gerade optimal. Vor allem was dem Spieler nützlich sein könnte, fehlt mehr oder weniger. Das dürfte auch daran liegen, dass vieles Spekulation ist. Also werden wir spekulieren ;) Ich habe hauptsächlich an zwei Dinge gedacht: 1. Seiten wie die zu den Seitenketten: Hier wäre eine Abschnitt "Betrachtungen" sinnvoll, in dem Beobachten, Schlussfolgerungen etc. dargelegt sind. Ich habe diese Bezeichnung ausgewählt, weil sie a) wohl in keinem anderen Zusammenhang als Überschrift benutzt werden dürfte und b) ausdrückt, dass es subjektive Äußerungen, die eventuell falsch sein können, sind. 2. Eine Art Übersicht über die Spielphasen und den darin verwendeten Werkzeugen/Methoden, also ähnlich wie in der englischen Wiki (und da noch nicht übersetzt, würde ich da gerne eure Meinung zu hören) und Beschreibungen der Anwendung. Ich halte es für unangebracht, dort stur zu übersetzen, denn dieser Teil ist oft zumindest veraltet bzw. Begriffen garniert, die mir noch nicht untergekommen sind oder einfach im deutschen auch nicht viel Sinn machen. Außerdem steht da ja auch: Most folders seem to agree that FoldIt strategy is still in its infancy. Much remains to be discovered Es ist also viel Platz für eigene Entdeckungen ;) SusanneFoldit schrieb: Ich meine wir sollten den Output hier aufs Groebste limitieren. In Realitaet werden diejenigen deutschsprachigen Spieler ohne Englischkenntnisse genug Informationen vorfinden, um ihr Spiel zu starten/verbessern. Wer sich speziell fuer den Biologie/Chemieaspekt des Spiels interessiert, kann da auch woanders im Internet zusaetzliches finden. Es wird am neuen Spieler selbst liegen, ob er/sie alles vorgekaut haben muss oder sich selbst mal etwas beibringt. Genau wie die Profimethoden sicherlich nicht von A - Z nachgespielt werden, muss man sich ein eigenes Spielvorfahren creieren. Jeder Spieler steht eigentlich ganz allein da, trotz Gruppen, denn die Solopunkte kommen immer vor die Gruppenpunkte und so wird keiner oeffentlich sagen, wie er dieses oder jenes Puzzle handhabt. Die Wiki kann nur dafuer da sein, einen kurzen Umriss zu schaffen. Die Spieler sollten sich deutschsprachigen Gruppen anschliessen oder neue gruenden und durch das Buddysystem generellen Rat per Mail einholen, wenn die Wiki nichs hergibt, aber ausser den mechanischen Vorgaengen wird kaum ein Spieler seine Methode 100%ig mit einem anderen teilen. Sie muessen bereit sein, Monate zu investieren um als Solospieler in die Top200 zu kommen und wer nicht bereit ist, Zeit zu opfern und sich Geschicklichkeit selbst beizubringt, dem kann sowieso nicht geholfen werden, egal wieviel in der Wiki steht. Wie gesagt, ich mache noch Pletsch zuende und setze dann noch die notwendigen Links dort spaeter rein, aber dann reicht es mir, denn dann wird es Ende Mai sein. SusanneFoldit schrieb 27.4.09 17.05Uhr GMT: - der Steven Pletsch Artikel ist jetzt ganz fertig, muss vielleicht nochmals alles durchlesen, kann mich immer noch nicht an die neue Rechtschreibung gewoehnen. Ich habe es so uebersetzt, dass man es auch trotz der langen Saetze gut versteht und verfolgen kann. Deshalb habe ich die Sprache einfach gelassen und nicht verdrechselt, denn man sollte dies als Anfaenger/Interessierter schon bis zu Ende lesen moechten, finde ich. Wie gesagt, die Werbung und Links koennen jetzt von Euch dort eingesetzt werden. Ich mache erst einmal ein paar Wochen Pause, werde mich dann hier wieder melden und ihr koennt mir etwas einfaches zuteilen. ---- Madde schrieb: Die Werbung wird automatisch dort eingesetzt, da haben die User nichts mit zu tun. Allerdings sehe ich dank Adblocker keine Werbung. Ich werde als nächstes einen Artikel zum 'Chat' schreiben. Das Bild zum Artikel habe ich schon.--Madde FF 19:46, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb 9.5.09 23.11Uhr GMT: - ich habe jetzt in meinen 5 Artikeln die neuen Links (Aminosaeuren, Tweak, Gruppe, Punkte, Chat, Seitenkette, Rueckgrat) eingesetzt, bzw. die schon vorhandenen ergaenzt, hoffe das ich es mit der Anzahl nicht uebertrieben habe. Ich habe auch 'Helix/cen, Faltblatt' im Artikel fuer die Einfuehrungspuzzle eingesetzt, dort hatte ich noch 'Platten und Spiralen'. Ich werde mir morgen mal die neuen Beginnerpuzzle auf der Foldit Hauptseite (?) anschauen, ob es da etwas zu uebersetzen gibt. Wenn das schon jemand in Arbeit hat oder machen will, sagt hier Bescheid, dann suche ich mir etwas anderes aus. Anmerkung: Artikel Sirenbrian und Pletsch haben beide keine Werbung drin, wie Madde schrieb ist dort anscheinend ein adblocker. Standard ist eigentlich, dass Begriffe einmal verlinkt werden (beim ersten Auftauchen) und dann nicht mehr. LennStar 08:05, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb 11.5.09 16.01Uhr GMT: - ok, ich schau alles nochmals durch, aber manche Artikel sind doch recht lang und in Kapitel aufgeteilt, ich werde nun auch dort die ueberfluessigen Links rausnehmen muessen, da bleibt meistens fuer die untere Haelfte kaum noch ein Link ueber, hoffe das das so richtig ist. Betr. neue Beginnerpuzzle: da gibt es eigentlich nichts zu uebersetzen ausser einem Zusatz zum schon bestehenden 'Einfuehrungspuzzle'. Der Link zu 'Punkte' ist ja auch schon drin, da koennen sich die neuen dann ueber <15 und <150 informieren. Ich schau dann mal in die englische Wiki und sag Euch Bescheid was ich dann als naechstes nehme, damit es nicht doppelt gemacht wird oder ihr teilt mir mit was dringend gemacht werden muesste (nur keine Chemie). SusanneFoldit schrieb 22.5.09 18.49Uhr GMT: ich habe gestern die 4 neuen Einfuehrungspuzzle (Protein Design) gespielt und werde mich am Wochenende dran machen sie zu uebersetzen und zu den anderen beifuegen. Dazu dann nur noch anschliessend den Hinweis auf die Auswahl der <15, <150 Puzzle, das waere dann up-to-date. Werde auch Vermerk einsetzen, dass einige der angebotenenn Uebungspuzzle schon abgelaufen sind und nicht im Wettbewerb stehen .... damit die Leute sich nicht stundenlang damit beschaeftigen und meinen da gibt es Punkte fuer. Hoffe, das das so ok ist. SusanneFoldit schrieb 28.5.08 20.47Uhr GMT: ich werde als naechstes 'Structure Mode' mit den dazugehoerigen 3 Paragraphen Helix, Schleife und Faltblatt uebersetzen. Wenn ich fertig bin sag ich Bescheid (ca 1. Juniwoche), denn da gehoeren auch Bilder dazu die dann noch hier in den Artikel eingesetzt werden muessten. Ich werde schon mal die Bullets auf unsere Titelseite schreiben.